Electronic components can be optically connected to each other to allow for communication of optical signals between the electronic components. For example, an electronic device having an optical connector can be connected to a backplane infrastructure that has a mating optical connector. Alternatively, electronic devices having respective optical connectors can be optically connected to each other.